Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends Unravel
by AuraGuard207
Summary: A Cyndaquil named Pyro and his adopted brother Ryu, a Riolu get caught in a war between gods! They must gather eighteen elemental orbs. However, another Pokemon is after those orbs, and if all the orbs are gathered onto that Pokemon then then the world will be doomed. Join Pyro and Ryu as they discover the hidden truth and even learn of their own, true origins. PMD Setting.
1. Dusknoir

A cloud of smoke blinded them. Within the smoke emerged a black sphere, knocking out the Haxorus. A ghostly pokemon emerged from the smoke with a wicked smile. It charged a black and purple beam and released it on the Haxorus, killing it. He levitated over to a small pedestal. He grabbed a small black orb, but immediately after contact disappeared.

Dusknoir appeared again in shadow realm. He turned and saw a shadowy figure, none other then the nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai.

Darkrai disappeared and sunk into the shadows. The Dusknoir turned, but never saw the Darkrai, suddenly he felt a sharp pain as the Darkrai appeared with an orb of pure darkness in it's hand. It was a pure black coloring on the outside, with streaks of a dark purple circling around the orb. Inside it was a small circle, like the source of the attack. It seemed as if the attack itself was the spawn of a black hole. The nightmare pokemon released his grip on the attack, causing it to go spiraling towards Dusknoir. Upon contact with the orb, a cloud of darkness emerged. Blinding Dusknoir.

As the darkness began to fade away Dusknoir grimaced in pain as he saw open wounds spewing blood all over his body. He had no time to think of it as the Darkrai began to launch dozens of small black orbs of darkness with a purple outline. The orbs soared into Dusknoir. Immediately after contact with the numerous orbs Duknoir's vision blurred. He slowly fell to the ground, asleep.

Suddenly orbs of pure shadows began to encircle Dusknoir. A shadow under Dusknoir rose up and went into him, draining his energy. The pokemon's face began to pale. His color beginning to drain, luckily for him the move ended as Darkrai fell the floor, exhausted, having used most of his energy.

As a last resort the pokemon used one last move. It disappeared into the shadows before grabbing Dusknoir. A glowing light formed in Darkrai's hand. He slammed it down onto Dusknoir, the light absorbing his energy and transferring it to Darkrai.

Refreshed, the nightmare pokemon formed a beam in its hand. Thousands of small circles of shadows merged together into the beam, the beam launched towards Dusknoir. Dusknoir awoke to see the beam rocketing towards him, he tried to teleport out of the way, but to no avail.The beam hit Dusknoir, causing a blinding light. From the explosion emerged orb of darkness. It made its way to Darkrai knocking him back. Dusknoir appeared behind Darkrai, his fist on fire. He readied the punch, but as he attacked, Darkrai disappeared, once again into the shadows.

An array of black beams shot from the ground rapidly, hitting Dusknoir. Dusknoir retaliated with a beam of ice. The beam of frozen H2O made its way to Darkrai, but missed, since Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

Darkrai then appeared and shot another beam of darkness, but was stopped as Dusknoir positioned his arm in a punching motion. A dark shadowy aura emanated around his fist, as he thrust towards Darkrai with full power. Darkrai was launched backwards.

It then levitated over to Dusknoir at tremendous speeds, it's claw glowing a dark purple. It then swiped at Dusknoir. Bloody claw marks appeared on Dusknoir.

Dusknoir then charged a new move. Darkrai appeared with multiple orb of pure darkness in its hands. It was a pure black coloring on the outside, with streaks of a dark purple circling around the orb. Inside it was a small circle. The nightmare pokemon released his grip on the attack, causing numerous shadow balls to go spiraling towards Dusknoir, but they were ineffective.

Dusknoir then released the attack shooting a ball of light at Darkrai. However, a pokemon intercepted.

Dusknoir growled as a Pokemon with white fur appeared. It had black claws as well as a black blade on its head and rear. The pokemon was then enveloped by a blinding purple light. When the light disappeared the pokemon now had white wings and looked similar to an angel of death. Mega Absol!

To the right of it was a dog like pokemon. It had silver horns, an orange underbelly and face, and black fur with silver on it's back and legs. It was enveloped in a blinding light, as it reappeared with a silver iron chest plate. It now had longer horns, orange claws and had red eyes. Mega Houndoom! It glared daggers at Dusknoir!

To the Absols left was a small ghostly goblin-like creature.It had blue gems for eyes and a red gem in it's chest. It's body was entirely purple. After being enveloped in the light it now had red gems for eyes and was hiding behind a large red gem it used for a shield. Mega Sableye!

The three mega pokemon charged towards Dusknoir. The Absol's claw started to glow a violent dark, It slashed at Dusknoir numerous times, causing multiple bloody claw marks.

From behind emerged the Sableye who's claws started to glow a dark purple. This time Dusknoir interfered, his fist started to glow, sparks circling around it. He shot his arm forward with tremendous strength, knocking back and electrocuting the Sableye.

However, he was caught off guard as he felt an immense heat. He turned to see the Mega Houndoom shooting a giant blast of fire. The Houndoom continued to hold the attack, keeping Dusknoir in constant pain.

He managed to create a harsh wind of shadows, but was unable to use it for long, as the Absol rushed over with it's claw glowing, followed by Sableye. Dusknoir grimaced in pain as the two dark types swiped at the ghostly pokemons stomach.

. He tried to charge a shadow ball, but was unable to. Dusknoir roared in pain. With the last of his power he disappeared into the shadows before using another orb of darkness on Houndoom. The houndoom was knocked back, but wasn't hurt. However, it did stop it's fiery attacks, giving Dusknoir an opportunity to attack. He launched an orb of pure darkness and shadows into the air. He then shot a beam of darkness and evil at the orb that was in the air. Upon contact the orb exploded. Harshly damaging the three megas..

Dusknoir used the last of his power to create a rock slide above the mega Sableye. . Jagged rocks fell from the sky and crushed the Sableye. The mega pokemon then turned into ash, fading away. Its energy transferring to Dusknoir in a glowing ball of light that Dusknoir crushed.

The Absol growled, it's horn turning a light green. It rushed towards Dusknoir, ready to impale the murderer there and then. Dusknoir grinned and grabbed it's horn before slamming it into the ground.

He then charged a beam of pure evil and hate and was about to knock it out, but was caught off guard as the Houndoom's jaws began to glow. It clamped it's jaws down on Dusknoirs ghostly body.

Dusknoir winced in pain, before slamming his fist into the ground. The terrain began to shake rapidly. Cracks began to form in the shadowy ground. Dusknoirs fist began to emanate a shadowy aura, it then punched the Houndoom with full force, knocking it out. He picked up the Houndoom and threw him into the crack in the ground. The Houndoom was crushed as the terrain went back to normal. A small glowing light was seen as orbs of light disappeared.

Finally Dusknoir turned to the Absol. It rushed at him, it's claws turning into pure metal, but Dusknoir intercepted, punching the Pokemon with his fiery fist. The Absol then jumped upwards and disappeared, only to soon appear above Dusknoir. It crashed into Dusknoir with such force it created a crater.

The Absol once more charged an orb of darkness, the spawn of a black hole, but was stopped as Dusknoir launched a gigantic orb of light at the Absol, The Absol was launched into the walls of the shadow realm, knocking the Absol out.

He charged a punch, his fist began to glow.It took an abnormally long time, but eventually there was a small spark. Dusknoir punched the Absol, obliterating it into nothingness.

Lastly he turned to Darkrai. Darkrai began to form multiple balls of darkness, but was stopped by a beam of ice.. The ice beam froze Darkrai in place, as Dusknoir released his grip on a glowing orb of light, destroying the nightmare pokemon.

Dusknoir suddenly reappeared in the real word. He was caught off guard by a blaring alarm. Dozens of guards appeared. Various different pokemon, ranging from a Wigglytuff to a Hydreigon. The guards all started charging moves aiming for the Dusknoir. They all launched their attacks.The powerful attacks all combined into a huge beam of light, able to obliterate any opponent to ash. Suddenly Dusknoir disappeared, right before being decimated. The guards were all blinded by a blinding light from the attack, but all had satisfied smiles on their faces. Suddenly multiple guards were struck down from behind, instantly falling to the floor unconscious. The dusknoir appeared and used a shadow ball knocking out more of the guards.

"Attack!" Shouted a Blaziken. But it was soon silenced as one of the guards used a dragon claw, stabbing it. The pokemon fell to the ground dead. The Hydreigon smiled before turning to Dusknoir, who nodded. The Hydreigon used all of its power and suddenly giant meteors fell onto the remaining guards, knocking them out.

The Dusknoir then used a shadow ball on each of them, killing them all.

"No witnesses." He said grimly with a wicked smile.The Hydreigon nodded before disappearing, into the orb. Dusknoir smiled and then disappeared, the orb in hand.

Hey guys, this is AuraGuard.Hopefully you enjoyed. This is only the beginning, quite literally since its a prolougue. Anyways, this is a new story I am doing and I just wanted to let you guys share that experience. Currently chapter one is done, I am just going through it and editing to make it better. That should be up soon.Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated. AuraGuard Out!


	2. Totally Normal, Right?

Ryu was running through a forest, countless waves of psychic pokemon chasing after him. He turned and tried to use an aura sphere, but was unable to, the only sign of the attack being a blue spark.

Ryu continued to run, hitting full speed quickly, but he was stopped as a Pokemon shaped like a crescent moon appeared in front of him. The pokemon had pink crescent shaped wings, made entirely of psychic energy. It had a blue and yellow body, with a crescent shaped head. It had a pink bulge on its pointy head that was glowing.

A pink orb in the shape of a moon formed above the pokemon's head. The pokemon launched the orb at Ryu, before exploding as another Pokemon was seen. The pokemon had iron blades that it used to slash at the lunar pokemon. However, Ryu's vision began to fade as felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

A small blue pokemon was lying on a small wooden bed. It had a humanoid appearance, being bipedal, and having basic features. Like standing on two legs, having two arms, other things like that.

The blue creature had red eyes that were surrounded by a black mask like covering. It had black droopy ears and paws that were as dark as a starless night. The rest of its body was blue, including its arms, head, and tail. Lastly a blue scarf around its neck.

While it may seem odd, it was a gift from his adoptive parents, Cynthia and Lucion. He had never known about his past, most of it being a blur, as if they were artificial memories. He had never known his original family, only being told they were gone, and would never come back.

Somehow, despite his eyes being closed, Ryu felt his mom enter the room. She had a feline appearance and had a slender body with a curvy pink tail that branched into two at the tip. She had a red gem on her forehead that could be used as the source of powerful psychic attacks. The last feature he could remember were her dark purple eyes, with pure white pupils.

"It's finally the day for your first expedition!" The feline said

Ryu opened his eyes, and saw the Espeon peering over him with a smile. A smile that always was reassuring.

Ryu sat up, his legs hanging off the edge of his bed. He was then met by the touch of fur as his mother leaned against him. Ryu scooted closer to his mom, before being embraced by her in a hug. As his mother released her grip on him he turned. A black dog with had silver horns, an orange underbelly and face, with silver on it's back and legs was trying to awaken a small bipedal Pokémon. It had bluish fur on the top of its body, and a milky underside. It seemed to be a mix of a shrew and echidna like creature. It had red and orange flames coming from it's back that it used for protection and self defense.

"Just one mo..r.. minute...M..om." It said between snores

The black dog like creature leaned forward. It then let out a loud howl in the shrews ear.

The pokemon rolled out of bed in alarm. He fell from the comfort of his warm bed to the solid concrete floor of the small home.

"Oww!" The creature said as it made contact with the concrete. Suddenly the back of the creature lit up as flames erupted from it. The drowsy pokemon turned towards the black dog, otherwise known as his dad.

"He's just a cyndaquil. I'm a houndoom. He can't hurt me, right?" His dad thought as the Cyndaquil crept closer.

To save his dad Ryu began to telepathize to his brother, " _Pyro! Ready for our first expedition!" _

Immediately the Cyndaquil turned to his brother. The flames on his back disappearing as he neared Ryu.

"Today? Really?" He asked surprised.

Ryu nodded, his mother doing the same as she sipped on a light pink liquid.

After hearing the news Pyro rushed into a room. Inside the room was a small red bag. He opened the bag and saw three blue berries known as oran berries, a red berry, otherwise known as cheri berry. Two blue orbs, each with a different pattern. One golden seed, and a slightly paler yellow he had an orange scarf he put on, and a small orb with a picture on it. He held the orb to his heart before putting it in the bag.

As he walked out he saw his brother carrying a blue bag. His had two oran berries, a pink berry known as a pecha berry, two pale yellow seeds, one blue orb with a pattern on it. Lastly he had a blue scarf in his bag, along with a light blue scarf he was already wearing.

"Remember, you only are going to Cryo Cave. It has lots of ice types you both are strong against and will be good training, as well as a good experience." Their dad Lucion briefed.

The two nodded, before rushing out the entrance to their home, ready for adventure.

"You sure they will be okay Cyn?" The houndoom asked, sounding a bit worried.

The espeon nodded, " It's okay." She said simply

* * *

Pyro was running through a grassy field, accidentally burning some of the flowers. He turned and saw Ryu. His eyes set on a small cave.

"That's Cryo Cave!" Pyro exclaimed.

Ryu and Pyro began to rush towards the cave, the icicles shining in the sunlight. As they neared it Pyro started to stumble, before tripping on a small rock. He tumbled downwards, his bag flew off, the items flying in random directions, before he crashed into a huge boulder that guarded a cave. Ryu walked over to him and helped him up.

Ryu and Pyro began to search for the items. They found his oran berries under a tree. They saw the cheri berry at the entrance to a cave. Pyro went to go get it, but suddenly a clan of Zubats appeared from the darkness. They started attacking Pyro. Using their supersonic attack to stop him from moving and then repeatedly attacked him.

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle. He then used a quick attack and cleared out the cave. He grabbed the cheri berry before returning to Pyro, his ears still ringing.

They continued to look. They found a blue orb hidden in a collection of blue gems, which Ryu couldn't help but take one.

They found another one in the beak of a pidgey. They ended up fighting it for the orb.

Lastly they found all the seeds in a patch of growing fruit.

Now they were only missing one item. Pyro had the scarf, since he was wearing it, but… where was the orb. His special orb. Ryu and Pyro searched everywhere, but to no avail. Finally they stopped at the entrance to the ruined tower.

"I can't find it!" Pyro panicked.

Ryu tried to stay calm, but was about to lose it too, when suddenly he saw a creature with the item. The Pokemon had dark blue skin, red ears and tail, a yellow gem, and of course an icy blue scarf.

"Can I have that back. That's mine." Pyro calmly asked, trying to keep his cool.

The Sneasel responded by launching a flurry of icy rocks at Pyro and Ryu, which did nothing because of their resistance to ice type moves. However, as the ice faded the Sneasel was gone. Pyro frowned as tears started to form in his eyes.

Ryu tried to comfort him, "_It's okay, we'll get it back." _

Ryu then closed his eyes. Suddenly he saw a blue light emanating from a tower. And another blue light? Ryu shook off the feeling and opened his eyes as he walked over to his brother. Ryu touched Pyro's shoulder before pointing to the tower. Pyro stood up and wiped the tears away.

"_Lets go get it." Ryu said with a smile._

Pyro nodded and began to walk over to the tower, followed by Ryu. As soon as they entered a huge boulder fell down from a higher floor. Ryu and Pyro immediately ran off, trying to not get crushed. The boulder landed in front of the entrance, locking them in. They were shocked, but began to walk off, looking for the thief. They passed by many different Pokemon. On their way through the tower Ryu almost tripped over a small gray rock with an orange eye and and black jagged rocks on the side of its body that it used to almost pierce Ryu's foot.

Another one was like a brown dog with a spiky scruff and black rocks that it used for attacks. It had droopy dark brown ears and blue eyes. As they walked by they were startled as one of them ran up to Pyro and started rubbing it's neck against the cyndaquils neck. Pyro just giggled as more rockruffs ran towards them.

After nearly escaping the affectionate cubs they encountered a sleeping snake like rock golem. Pyro smiled as they continued to walk forward, for he knew the power of the creature. They passed by more Pokemon, most sleeping. One was a blue and red bird, one was a seagull, and even a small green dinosaur with a small bulb on its back. They walked into another room. They were relieved as they saw a green pad with a blue outline. Ryu and Pyro both walked onto it and disappeared into a green light.

They reappeared in another room. They saw a small drinking area. Exhausted, Ryu and Pyro walked over to it and started drinking. Ryu cupping up the water in his paws, Pyro doing the same. A purple clam swam towards Ryu and clamped shut on his paw.

Ryu merely winced in pain, before taking his paw out of the water. He his paw started glowing and an immense amount of power released from his paw, launching the shellder back in the water. The two finished quenching their thirst and looked around. They walked into another room. Luckily they immediately found the entry to the next floor.

Once they appeared in the fourth floor something caught their eye. They saw a small seed, which they recognized as a reviver seed. They smiled since reviver seeds were very rare. They continued into different rooms finding even more items including Oran berries, one more reviver seed, a stun seed, an escape orb, a totter orb, a little poke, and six silver thorns.

They fought more Pokemon and gained more experience, where both of them leveled up to level ten. They finally reached the last room.

They saw the entryway to the next floor, but were stopped by a raging Aerodactyl. It soared at them with a thunder fang, hoping to paralyze it's opponent. Ryu dodged, as well as Pyro. They then charged their attacks. Ryu rushed at the Aerodactyl with a force palm, but it easily dodged. It then used a wing attack, knocking back Ryu, launching him with such force that he broke through a huge boulder. Pyro charged angrily at the Aerodactyl with a flame charge, actually hitting his target. The Aerodactyl then charged a rock slide, as a plethora of rocks appeared and tumbled down onto Pyro and Ryu, crushing them, knocking Ryu out. Pyro looked at his brother and used all his strength to break free from under the rocks. He then went over to Ryu and gave him a reviver seed, instantly awaking Ryu. With a newfound power Ryu rushed at the Aerodactyl and used a force palm, knocking it out. They both then walked into the entryway to the next floor.

This floor was much different in terrain. It was at the peak of the tower and had one singular room. It was covered with moss and vines and had a small pedestal in the middle of the room. Pyro walked over to the pedestal, which contained his item, but was suddenly ambushed by Sneasel and dog-like creature with black fur and red streaks The Sneasel slashed at Pyro with his glowing claws, as the Zorua started to form a beam of darkness, that it then released at Pyro. The attacks both blindsided Pyro, knocking him backwards into Ryu. Ryu then charged at them, followed by Pyro. _" Let's show them what we are made of!" He said._

Ryu charged at the Sneasel with a force palm, his fist glowing brightly, but suddenly he stopped and his entire body started to glow. Sneasel rushed at him claws drawn. He started slashing at Ryu multiple times, bloody claw marks left on his chest. Ryu then stopped glowing, he rushed at sneasel and launched her across the counter to double the damage Sneasel had done to him, back at Sneasel. Sneasel rocketed into one of the walls,Suddenly the tower began to tilt.

"It's falling!" Zorua yelled as she lashed a blue orb above her. She then disappeared into a blue light, along with Sneasel.

Pyro rushed towards the pedestal. He grabbed his item that was stolen, but it wasn't the only thing there. Pyro saw a small purple Pokemon egg behind the pedestal he picked it up and walked over to Ryu.

"We have to get out of here! This place is gonna fall!" He said

"How do we get out?"

Ryu pulled out the escape orb they had found earlier and grabbed his brothers hand, who was still holding the Pokemon egg. He handed the orb to Pyro, making him and the egg disappear into a blue light. Ryu then rushed back into the lower floors of the tower, helping all the Pokemon evacuate. They all got out except for Ryu. He then rushed out, but was knocked out, and possibly dead, as a part of the tower fell on him.

Pyro then appeared in front of the entrance of the tower. He saw his brother crushed under multiple boulders.

"No!" He yelled as he ran over to Ryu.

He pulled out a reviver seed and fed it to Ryu, but nothing happened. Tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't lose his brother too. He had already lost his mom when he was young. It was why he was brothers with Ryu. He was adopted by Cynthia and Lucion. Same with Ryu. But, he couldn't bare losing his brother. Tears streamed down his face, but they would soon evaporate from the immense heat he produced as a fire type.

Pyro dug through the rubble and grabbed his brothers paw. Pyro held his brothers hand and pulled out a badge. He grabbed the Pokemon egg, and Ryu, as the light on badge began to shine, the three then disappeared.

* * *

Pyro arrived with a worried expression. He arrived at the gates to the premise. It had large stone arches with statues of the mythical Pokemon Mew. He walked through the alley of statues and arrived at the entry to the building. The building was huge and still had conkeldurr crews working in the back. He opened the doors to building and rushed through into one of the rooms with a white heart on the door. Most Pokemon in the area alarmed by his speed. He arrived in the room and saw an Ampharos.

"Pyro! You have returned." It said joyfully. Pyro nodded before motioning to Ryu who was lying unconscious on his back. Blood and scars all over his body

"What the heck?" The jolly ampharos yelled in shock. "What happened?"

"Two freaking bastards decided to steal the orb my mom gave me! We went after them, got it back, but then Ryu decided to help all the pokemon inhabiting the tower we were in escape, since it was falling. He got crushed by the rubble after saving everyone. Now he's like this." He said angrily, with his tone getting dimmer and more solemn every sentence. By the last part his eyes began to water.

The ampharos had a shocked expression before frowning. It looked at Ryu and picked up a small device. He pressed a button on it, then set it down, nearing Pyro to comfort him.

A little later a pokemon ran in with a had a red coloring, with black colored feet and head. It had a collar of yellow spikes around its neck. It also had small yellow stripes. Lastly it had a slender tail with a black tip and yellow stripes. The Heliolisk walked over to Ryu, it picked him up and placed him on a stretcher. The pokemon put a small device on Ryu's body that connected to a huge machine. The machine had a monitor that would show Ryu's pulse, his heart beat, etc. The machine revealed he had a steady pulse. However, his heart stopped beating, causing everyone's face to pale, tears forming in Pyro's eyes. The machine began to do a continuous beep, causing Pyro to start crying his heart out. The Heliolisk panicked and used a discharge while holding Ryu's hand. His body flailed , but the machine started to beep at a steady pace again, symbolizing his heart started to beat again and that he had a pulse. The Heliolisk sighed in relief before walking out to go get the rest of the medical team.

A couple minutes later an Audino walked in holding a lot of bandages. The Audino came in and patched up all Ryu's scars, lest they get infected. Soon later Cynthia walked in, with Lucion behind her. She rushed over to her children, embracing Pyro in a hug. She had tears in her eyes as she had heard the news, likely from Heliolisk.

The Ampharos walked back in, after seeing Cynthia he suggested, "You might be able to speed up the process with wish." Cynthia jumped at the opportunity and got up to sit next to Ryu, who was now on a hospital bed. She began to use wish. Soon after multiple other pokemon came in, doing the same.

* * *

Ryu awoke to see his brother leaning over him. He turned and saw the Pokemon egg on the table next to his dad. He saw his mom sitting next to him using a move, likely wish. She usually used it when he got hurt. He felt like he turned his head, but his body didn't move, it was just his perception, he was still out cold. But, his aura allowed him to see his surroundings. He could tell that there were also multiple nurses also doing the same.

"How much longer till he wakes up?" Pyro asked with tears in his eyes

Ryu wanted to tell Pyro he was okay, but his body wouldn't function. This was all just him using his aural powers. His perception.

"Wish takes effect in one hour." She answered

"Okay." He replied solemnly, wiping away tears.

Ryu's vision began to blur. He tried to fight it, but his perception began to shut down, he could only sense things for a limited time. After losing his senses he fell back asleep.

—

Ryu was in a small room. He saw a pedestal with a purple orb on it. He saw himself grabbing that orb, and it suddenly disappearing. He then saw nothing as an image of a dusknoir with a black orb in it's ghostly hand appeared in his mind. Then he saw another image. He saw him and Pyro fighting a group of strong Pokemon, but what alarmed him was Pyro using a thunderbolt, which was impossible. He then saw another image. He saw him and Pyro fighting the Dusknoir. The Dusknoir then summoned a hydreigon and killed Pyro, stealing his orb. He then glared at Ryu as he launched a shadow ball at Ryu knocking him out. The image then blurred as Ryu heard a whisper. "Gather the orbs."

Then, everything blurred, it all stopped. Everything was silent. Suddenly he saw a blurry image of a shadowy Pokemon. It had a dragon serpent like form with shadowy dark black wings with red tips. It had yellow armor covering parts of its body. It had red and black stripes on its silver body with yellow spikes sticking out of it. It had piercing red eyes staring at Ryu. It growled menacingly, but was hit by a beam of light. "Go! "Awaken!" He heard.

* * *

Ryu opened his eyes and saw Pyro staring at him. "You're awake!," He said joyfully. Ryu nodded as his parents entered the room. They sat down next to him and showered him in hugs. Pyro walked over to his brother, but was offset by his brothers worried expression.

"You okay?" Pyro asked Ryu.

Ryu nodded, " _Bad dreams." He said simply._

Pyro nodded understandingly as he sat next to him. Ryu got up and hugged his brother, then he turned to the egg, it was glowing faintly. "_What's with the egg?" Ryu asked._

"About that.." His mother pitched in with an angry glare at the two.

Suddenly the egg began to glow bright white, a flash blinding everyone as the child was born. As everyone's vision returned they were shocked to see a noibat sitting on a table. It was a dragon flying type, but most newborns can't fly. Everyone stared in marvel, even Ampharos, who just entered the room. The small Pokemon started to rise into the air as it flapped its wings rapidly, but it quickly fell before being caught by Pyro. The tiny dragon began to rub it's head against the Cyndaquil's neck, before it fell asleep in his arms.

"What is her name?" Pyro asked his mom.

"It's only temporary, tomorrow we're going to find her family.." His mom responded weakly

He frowned before motioning to Ryu, "What's her name?"

"_Me?" Ryu asked_

Pyro nodded. One of the advantages to Ryu's telepathy was that he could have private conversations nobody could ever overhear. "_Sari" Ryu answered._

Pyro thought for a moment before saying with finality, "Sari." The noibat then nudged it's head into Pyro's neck, tickling him a little. Pyro continued to cuddle with the adorable Pokemon, but suddenly it started to cry. Pyro rocked his sister in his small arms, but the crying failed to cease. Ampharos walked in holding a small dark blue gummi. He fed it to Sari and she dozed off.

Pyro set her down and looked at Ampharos. "What type of gummi is that?"

"It's a royal gummi, they can be found at Drago cave. On the final floor."

"How many floors are there?"

"There's seven floors, then the deepest level where the gummies are kept."

"Okay, lets go get those gummies!" Pyro exclaimed

The two raised their arms in the air in a pose before rushing out the room.

"Be careful." Ampharos said under his breath.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I read all the reviews and appreciate the nice comments and constructive criticism. Sorry it took so long, editing was a pain, but enjoyable. This is only the beginning and I can't wait to continue this story. Bye!**


End file.
